


Silence is Bliss

by Paranoid_Pines_19



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Rick and Morty - Freeform, evil morty - Freeform, mortycest - Freeform, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Pines_19/pseuds/Paranoid_Pines_19
Summary: [[Evil Morty is on the run from the council of Rick's, so he hides in a daycare built for other Morty's. One certain Morty has a drive to gain the respect of the council so what will he do once he notices that Monty might not be what he seems. So Monty (Evil Morty) wants to let out everything he's been holding back over his months and months of staying at the daycare under V's (Guard Morty's) watch. With that, he decides to revisit an old passion of his.]]Monty is 19 and V is the same in this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay on tumblr that I have with multimuse-morty. I hope they like it xD 
> 
> -Para

_He can vividly picture the first time that he was kissed by him. His eyes widened and his entire body seemed to st_ _iffen as if he were a wooden plank. The last thing he knew what to do is how to react to something so sudden. Still, he can recall how he gradually let his body relax and feel the moment. Suddenly, he just gripped onto V's shirt, desperate to have him close._

_Monty pulled him closer and pressed deeper against V's lips. All he could think about at the time was how they first started out. V was already suspicious of him and it wasn't long before V found out that he was right. He had full reason to be cautious of him and at the same time, Monty felt annoyed by him and thought of him as a fly that wouldn't get off his case._

_And now, here they are. His heart pounded in his chest as V's hands slid down his body. His breath came out rougher and felt a growing warm between his legs. As they both kept locking lips, Monty felt his knees grow weak._

_He knew that right now, he's showing a tremendous about of vulnerability. It was amazing how much trust he was willing to give V. A month before, when he first found out he has a crush on V, he ignored him and gave him the cold shoulder. If he had to talk to him, he'd throw out half-assed sarcastic comments that cut like knives against paper skin._

As Monty glides against the ice, he realizes how much he genuinely missed skating. He can easily vent his emotions in a more healthy and less harmful way. on the ice, he's like a completely different person. Instead of cold, unsympathetic, and emotionless, he's expressive, passionate, and devoted. Skating made his pain sting that much less. 

Still, he can definitely remember the first time he's broke down in front of V. It wasn't something he was proud of since structure and composure are the two most important things to him.

**_"Monty, what's wrong?? Are you crying? I-I- Why are you crying??"_ **

_He clung to V tightly, arms wrapping themselves around his body. **"Everybody I care about always leaves. Rick's always take everything away from me. Just when I think I'm finally happy, I am reminded time and time again that it was just a beautiful lie. That's why emotions aren't worth feeling."**_

_His voice trembled as he spoke, displaying his weaknesses right in from of him. V held him close, not knowing exactly what to say at first. **"Well, I'm not going anywhere. No Rick is going to change that. I-I'm here for you."**_

_**"Promise me you won't leave. Please.."** _

_**"I-I promise."** Monty could tell that V was more than shocked by how he acted, but that's what happens when you keep holding back various emotions. He never did learn. _

As Monty did various tricks, he finally mulled over the time he snapped at the Morty's. 

_**"Why do you hate touch so much? And how did you get to be blind in your right eye?"** Cold Morty innocently blinked up at him. Sure, he's cute but not cute enough.   
_

_**"My first Rick threw a cigarette onto the overheated battery of my spaceship and it blew up. I suffered broken bones and the chemicals that were included in the explosion got into my right eye from the way I was standing at the time and now I'm blind in that eye."** Cold Morty blinked and shuddered a bit. He didn't really know how to respond to that and his blunt answer surprised him.   
_

**_"Why do you hate touch?"_ **

**_"Because I'm not used to it and the last time I let someone special touch me, sooner or later he was taken away from me."_ **

**_"Were they a Rick?? Wait, if you do mean a Rick, then.."_ ** _He widened his eyes and hung his mouth open. **"You fell in love with a Rick??"** Monty stiffened up, feeling V's gaze on him from afar. _

**" _I'm done answering your questions."_** _With that, he shuffled out of the room despite the protests and apologies of Cold Morty._

Monty knew that at some point he'd have to explain to V about his past and his history with Rick's. He just didn't want his sympathy, but V still deserves to know if they're going to be...an item. Even thinking it brought a dopey little smile to his face that he hated dearly. Now he's going to smiling like an idiot for who knows how long. 

It's funny, but despite how much they've been through lately, Monty still hasn't told V that he loves him. Even though V said those three words to him, he was too nervous to reciprocate. That's the only thing that annoyed Monty. Around V, he acts like a complete fool. Still..

Monty slower to a stop and panted, exciting the small skating rink. He grabbed his bag and whipped out his cell phone, dialing V's number. He counted each ring silently and almost held his breath when he finally picked up.

"Monty?? Where are you? W-Why aren't you here?? And why are you calling me at 3 am? Is there something up?" There was a pause and Monty let out a slow breath, his heart pounding in his chest. He drowned out V's concerned voice as he continued to question him further.  _Why must is be so hard? No, I can't chicken out again._

"I love you V." He nibbled on his bottom lip. "I love you...I just wanted to say that. I apologize for waking you up." There was a short pause on the other line before he was hit with a response. 

"I love you too. Now get back over here. I'm losing enough sleep already." 

"Alright, I'll be there soon." He quickly hung up and clutched his hand onto his shirt. He did it. He finally fucking did it. A huge weight lifted off his shoulders and he sighed out deeply. 

He always thought silence was bliss, but it took him a long time to learn that if you believe that, then you're going to set yourself up for failure.


End file.
